Composite closures typically include a metal insert disk and a plastic band. The disk often includes a channel for receiving a rim of the container and the band often includes a threaded skirt and a ring that extends inwardly from a top portion of the skirt. A sealant may be disposed between the container rim and the channel to enhance the seal therebetween. U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,443, entitled xe2x80x9cComposite Closure And Method Of Making Same;xe2x80x9d 6,220,466, entitled Composite Closure, Method For Assembling It And Method For Closing A Container With It;xe2x80x9d and 5,031,787, entitled xe2x80x9cLow Height Floating Disk Closure,xe2x80x9d each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, generally disclose examples of composite closures.
Often, composite closures include a floating disk such that the band is capable of longitudinal movement relative to the insert disk. A tamper evident band may depend from the bottom of the skirt, and a bead may be disposed on an interior of the skirt to urge against a periphery of the disk to separate the insert disk from the container rim during the opening process. Floating disk closures are often configured for sequential opening such that, during the initial opening process, the tamper evident band fractures before the bead urges upwardly against a periphery of the disk to break the vacuum seal.
There is a general goal in the packaging industry for improved composite closures.
A composite closure for coupling with a container is provided that includes an insert disk and a band. The insert disk includes a curl formed at a periphery thereof The disk includes an annular skirt, a retaining feature, a ring, and a contact surface. The skirt includes threads formed on an interior surface thereof The retaining feature extends radially inwardly from the skirt. The ring extends radially inwardly from an upper portion of the skirt over the disk. The contact surface extends inwardly from the skirt such that the contact surface and the retaining feature form a recess therebetween for receiving the disk curl. The contact surface urges downwardly against the disk curl while the closure is screwed onto its corresponding container.
Preferably, the closure has a fully tightened position in which the ring contacts the disk, a loose position in which the ring is spaced apart from the disk, and an intermediate tightened position in which the ring is spaced apart from the disk and in which the contact surface urges against the curl. The intermediate tightened position is between the fully tightened position and the loose position. Preferably, the contact surface of the band exerts positive sealing force downwardly onto the disk upon initial opening of the closurexe2x80x94even while the ring is spaced apart from or stops urging against the disk during the initial stage of the opening process. Exerting such downward force on the disk inhibits tampering with the container package during the initial stage of the opening process before a frangible tamper evident band fractures (or suitable other type of tamper evident band indicates opening). A closure and container combination is also disclosed.